


Special Gifts

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and Liam and Theo are waiting for other members of the pack to arrive. There would be a few surprises ahead of them that night, but there’d be even more on Christmas Morning when it would be time to open presents.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Special Gifts

“I’ll make sure to let them know.” Liam ended the call.

Of course Melissa took on an extra shift on Christmas Eve. Theo had been too busy setting up the house for her to answer her call, so she’d ended up calling Liam instead. He was checking the crock pot of cider Theo had made for that night, the smell of cinnamon and apples floating out and through the house as he stirred it.

It wouldn’t be too much longer before folks would start showing up. They knew Scott’s flight would be coming in pretty soon, so he and Malia would probably show up in the next hour or two. Stiles, Lydia and Derek could show up at any point throughout the night. Corey and Mason were away with Mason’s parents at a ski lodge this year, so they couldn’t make it. Alec and Nolan were spending the holiday with Nolan’s grandmother out in Florida. Apparently, they were going to Disney World for Christmas.

Liam’s parents had decided to take a holiday in Europe which was fine. It just gave him an excuse to do exactly what he wanted, spend his Christmas with Theo. He’d been renting Scott’s old room from Melissa for a while now and it was actually kind of cute watching the two of them. She pretty much treated him like a second son.

Theo walked up brushing his hands off, “Alright, everything’s set up.”

“I could have helped you know.” Liam set the ladle for the cider back down.

“I know, but” Theo leaned forward and kissed him, “you’re a guest. Wouldn’t feel right.”

“I’m over here all the time.” Liam shook his head and played with one of the buttons on Theo’s shirt.

“True, but you’re still a guest tonight.” Theo pushed a few strands of hair out of Liam’s face, tucking them behind his ear.

They both turned to the sound of a knock at the door. Theo went to answer it and Stiles and Derek stood on the other side. They were definitely earlier than expected, especially Derek who always showed up whenever he felt like it. He guessed that time must actually be earlier today. It was also kind of weird they had shown up together.

Liam smiled and waved, “Hey Derek! Hey Stiles!” When it was just the two of them, he had to ask, “Where’s Lydia?”

“She’s not coming.” Stiles didn’t make eye contact as he set down his bag.

He’d said that in a way that made Liam not want to ask more about it. Clearly something had happened between them. Well, no holiday could be perfect, right?

“Do you guys want some cider?” Theo asked as he shut the door behind them.

“Sure.” Derek had his eyes on Stiles.

Liam wasn’t sure but the stare looked a little different than his normal judgemental glares. There was something familiar about it that he couldn’t quite place. He was probably just reading too much into it.

“Is that what smells so good?” Stiles looked around at the house.

“Smells like Christmas, right?” Liam grinned.

“Yeah. I’ll have some too.”

Stiles and Derek grabbed stools at the kitchen island, sitting side by side, while Liam ladled out a couple of mugs of cider for them. Stiles sniffed at the steam for a moment before taking a sip. Liam was still trying to figure out what was going on with the two of them, something was definitely different. When he realized Derek noticed him staring, he looked away.

“Wanna get us some too?” Theo came and stood next to him.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” He ladled out two more mugs.

“Thanks, little wolf.” Theo winked at him and took a sip from his mug.

“So, how was the trip?” Liam asked the two new guests.

“Well, we made it here alive. Derek’s driving is--” Stiles was cut off by what Liam assumed was a kick under the table.

“My driving is fine, you just can't handle anything remotely over the speed limit.” Derek’s tone was dry.

“Forty miles over isn’t ‘remotely’.”

Derek crossed his arms and looked at Stiles, “Like you said, we made it here alive.”

There was a moment where they stared at each other, like they were deciding if arguing more was worth it, but thankfully they must have decided against it. Stiles kind of smirked and shook his head. Derek actually grinned and turned his attention to the mug of cider.

“So, you guys drove out together?” Theo tilted his head as he asked.

“Yep.” Derek nodded and took a sip.

“Can we just tell them?” Stiles was looking at Derek.

“You can’t keep a secret for five minutes.” Derek sighed.

Stiles was already getting exasperated, “I don’t really want it to be a secret.”

“Then tell them.”

“I will.”

“Ok, go ahead.”

Liam didn’t understand what was getting them so worked up, “Tell us what?”

“We’re together.” Stiles blurted out.

“We can see that.” Theo shrugged.

“No, I mean, we’re... together.” Stiles insisted.

“Oh... wow.” Liam had raised both of his eyebrows.

“Wow?” Stiles asked.

“I mean, congratulations, right?” Liam hoped that was the right response.

“Yes, congratulations!” Stiles shook his head and shrugged at Derek, “Why is no one ever happy for us?”

“You only told Lydia.” Derek reminded him.

“Ok, fine, but still.”

“She probably didn’t like being two for two on her exes ending up with a man.”

“Well, that’s just ridiculous, right?” Stiles was clearly looking for Liam or Theo to defend him, “Right?”

Liam just shrugged, “Uh, right?”

“Thank you! Jeez.” Stiles shook his head.

“So... how?” Theo had an eyebrow raised.

“How, what?” Stiles asked.

“How did you two end up together?”

Stiles explained how he and Lydia hadn’t dealt with long distance very well and ended up deciding to take a break. He continued on about how after he’d convinced the bureau to let him help on an assignment to track down Derek, the same one he was on when the anuk-ite was in Beacon Hills, he’d further convinced them to allow him to take on Derek as a CI or Criminal Informant. This kept the FBI mostly off Derek’s back as long as he gave information to Stiles. Stiles ended up having to go undercover as Derek’s partner to infiltrate a ring of drug dealers and it had worked out so well, it just stuck. It was at that point Liam realized what Stiles had meant by partner.

“So, you guys are really--” Liam started to ask.

“Yep!” Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek.

Derek rolled his eyes, but he did smile. It was kind of cute. And if it worked for them, then what did it matter. It’s not like Liam and Theo’s relationship had started in a remotely normal way, so who was he to judge.

Theo started working on dinner and they all kept the small talk flowing. Liam caught them up on Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan. Derek didn’t talk much, but did mention that Peter was thankfully on the other side of the world, enjoying the summer weather in Australia.

Eventually, there was another knock on the door and Liam went to answer it. When he opened it Scott was standing there, holding his luggage. He let him in, about to ask what he arrived alone as he closed the door.

“Oh, wait.” Scott put his foot in the door to stop him.

“Is Malia here? I thought she’d be right with you.”

“Uh, not exactly.”

There was another gentler knock on the door and Liam pulled it open to see a tall, pale guy with brown hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck on the other side. He was shivering in the cold. Liam gestured him inside and shut the door behind him.

“Hi?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, that’s right. You guys never met.” Scott nervously chuckled.

“Isaac?!” Stiles practically shouted from the kitchen.

Isaac did a small wave to Stiles. Both Derek and Stiles came over from the kitchen with Derek who put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder for a moment and nodded to him. Isaac smiled nervously and seemed to have a hard time with eye contact.

“You two run into each other in Paris?” Derek asked.

“You could say that.” Scott nodded.

Isaac gave him a sideways glance, the kind Liam had given Theo plenty of times when he wasn’t being honest enough. Scott looked at Isaac and raised an eyebrow, the look that always meant ‘Are you sure this is ok?’. Isaac gave him a small nod.

“He kind of took me in when Malia dumped me.”

“Wait, Malia dumped you?” Liam wasn’t sure how to process that.

“Uh, yeah. So, when I didn’t want to go back to our hotel, I kind of called him up.” Scott bumped shoulders with Isaac, which made him grin a little.

“I let him stay with me.” Isaac’s eyes met Scott’s and both of them smiled before looking away.

“Well, I guess we aren’t the only ones with a ‘secret’.” Stiles said, nudging Derek.

Scott tilted his head, looking at his friend like a confused puppy, “Secret?”

“As your best friend, I approve,” Stiles put his hands on Scott and Isaac’s shoulders, squeezing them and then winking, “but only if you lose the stupid scarf.”

Scott looked at Isaac and shrugged. Isaac blushed and looked down at the floor, tugging off his scarf with a couple fingers. Liam wondered how Stiles had figured it out so fast, but he had to assume that talent was probably why he was able to get into the FBI so easily.

“Congrats!” Liam smiled.

Scott wrapped an arm around Isaac’s shoulder and pulled him against his side, “Thanks.”

Derek smiled and nodded more to Isaac, “Congrats.”

Isaac blushed again and let his head rest against Scott’s shoulder. Scott leaned his head against Isaac’s and squeezed him in a sideways hug. Liam was looking forward to learning more about Isaac as he’d only heard a couple of stories so far.

“I guess it’s a boys night then.” Stiles chuckled.

Liam suddenly remembered, “Oh, yeah, Scott. Your mom said she’d be working late tonight, but she isn’t going to miss Christmas morning.”

“Damn, ok.” Scott looked a little dejected.

“Damn?”

“Yeah, I kind of wanted to tell her.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

Liam understood Scott wanted to tell his mom about his new relationship. He’d been through that same thing when he and Theo had started dating. That had been an interesting discussion for sure.

It wasn’t much longer before Theo had finished cooking dinner. They all sat around the dining room table talking about the last few months and updating each other on their shared friends and acquaintances. Stiles of course recounted the story of how he and Derek had gotten together. This time, Derek had to step in and make a few corrections along the way, but the ending was still the same.

They stayed at the dinner table a while longer, just talking about their lives and experiences. Liam had his arm wrapped around Theo’s holding his hand and his head on his shoulder. It felt nice to be around the members of his pack he hadn’t seen in a while. Even Isaac seemed like a really great guy.

“Alright, make sure to put your gifts under the tree tonight guys. Melissa wants us all to open them in the morning.” Theo nuzzled the top of Liam’s head before kissing it gently.

“I guess it’s time to do the dishes?” Liam said with a sigh.

“Oh, we can do that.” Scott volunteered.

“You sure?”

“After that meal? Yeah. No problem.” Scott laughed.

Liam grinned. Theo had become quite the cook over the last few months. He had been pretty good to begin with, since he’d had to rely on himself to make meals when he was with the Dread Doctors, but he always seemed to be experimenting with new recipes and techniques. Liam had gotten to enjoy the fruits of that labor often.

“Thanks guys.” Liam turned his head more towards Theo and breathed in a deep lungful of his scent.

“There’s a couple air mattresses set up for you already. If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to steal away my boyfriend for a while.” Theo scanned their faces.

“We’ll be fine.” Scott offered with a chuckle.

“See you guys in the morning then.” Theo grinned as he stood up.

Liam hadn’t let go of his hand and Theo made no attempt to break that contact. He simply pulled him along up the stairs. They stopped in the bathroom to get ready for bed and then it was off to the room that used to be Scott’s. Now, it was definitely Theo’s. There were mementos and decorations from the span of his relationship with Liam strewn around the room. Liam couldn’t think of anything in there that wasn’t tied to some memory or event between the two of them. He really hoped Theo would like his gift. He’d gone through more effort than he’d like to admit to get it.

“Well, that was definitely not what I expected.” Theo started stripping down for bed.

Liam always liked watching him, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“It was kind of weird seeing Derek being affectionate. That was him being affectionate right?” Theo asked as he put his shirt and pants in the hamper.

Liam laughed and started stripping down himself, “Yeah, I think so.”

Theo took Liam’s clothes and added them to the hamper too, “A house full of couples.” He chuckled to himself for a moment, “We’re the cutest though.”

“Definitely.” Liam said with confidence.

Theo grabbed Liam and pulled him down onto the bed. He started kissing him, softly at first, but then getting a bit more intense. His lips trailed down to Liam’s neck. Liam closed his eyes and bit his lip. When Theo started trailing further, he stopped him.

“Something wrong?” Theo whispered.

“I, uh...” Liam shook his head, “Three of the people downstairs are werewolves.”

“And?” Theo kissed his neck again.

“I don’t want them to hear us.” Liam said nervously.

“Afraid they’ll be jealous?” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear.

The warm breath flowing over it made Liam melt, “He’s our alpha Theo. Come on.”

Theo pulled away, “Alright, little wolf. Can we at least cuddle?”

Liam nodded and curled in against Theo, who wrapped his arms around him. They listened to the sounds of the house, which were mostly the other couples settling in for the night downstairs. Derek begrudgingly letting Stiles sleep practically on top of him after Stiles insisted. Scott being the big spoon to Isaac and whispering to him quietly. It was all kind of sweet.

Liam drifted pretty quickly. He dreamt about walking through the snow with Theo, the soft white flakes falling all around them. They wandered together, happily enjoying the season. Until the sound of the knock on their door woke him up.

“Boys, it’s time for presents!” Melissa’s voice came through the door.

“Ok, be right down.” Theo shouted back.

Liam rubbed his eyes and looked up at Theo who smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Theo two of them got out of bed, and stretched. Liam went over to the hamper to pull out his clothes from the night before, but Theo stopped him.

“Here.” Theo handed him what looked like a set of pajamas.

“Really?” Liam tilted his head questioningly.

“Melissa’s idea. She got them for everyone.”

Liam pictured Derek wearing pajamas and laughed out loud, “Ok, I’m in.”

They put on the pajamas and headed downstairs. The smell of cinnamon and icing was the first thing he noticed. As they rounded to the living room, sure enough everyone was in pajamas, including Derek. Liam snickered for a moment before a glare from Derek cut him off.

Plates of cinnamon rolls sat on the coffee table alongside mugs of hot cocoa. Isaac was already dipping a piece of his roll in the hot chocolate. He seemed embarrassed to be caught and Liam tried to reassure him with a smile and a nod.

“Ok, now that we’re all awake. It’s time for presents!” Melissa seemed almost too excited, bouncing towards the tree with a santa hat on her head.

“Oh, oh! Mine first!” Stiles called out.

“Ok...” Melissa picked through the presents under the tree, “Ah here we go.” She handed a small box to Stiles.

“I meant the one I bought, but ok.” Stiles looked down at the wrapped box.

“Just open it.” Derek huffed.

“Fine, fine.” Stiles tore the paper away and lifted the lid off the small box to reveal a wallet, “Really Derek, a wallet?”

“You need a new one.” Derek said flatly.

“There is nothing wrong with my wallet.”

“Your wallet has Scooby Doo on it.”

“He’s a very respected detective, thank you.”

“You need one for your badge at least, idiot.” Derek ruffled Stiles' hair, “I’m not going to be a CI for an FBI agent who can’t even show off his badge properly.”

Stiles took out the wallet and held it up like he was proving he was actually in the FBI to someone, “Ok, this is actually pretty great.” He leaned against Derek, who to Liam’s surprise kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“Alright, Derek, this is for you.” Melissa handed him a similarly small box.

Derek stripped away the paper in one motion. He lifted the lid and pulled something metallic out of it. It took Liam a second to realize what it was, a keychain in the shape of a lifesaver. Derek looked at Stiles in confusion.

“You don’t get it?” Stiles insisted.

“Not really.” Derek shrugged.

“I’m your lifesaver.” Stiles stared at a still confused Derek, “I literally kept you afloat in a pool for hours. And the only thing you ever keep on you are your keys, so I thought a keychain made sense.”

“Oh, huh.” Derek mulled it over for a minute, “That’s actually kind of cute.”

Derek got up and got his keys out of his pants from the night before. He pulled Stiles against him as he slipped the keychain onto his keyring. Stiles smiled as Derek tucked his keys into his pajama pocket.

“Alright, I just found a card from you Isaac, is that right?” Melissa asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Isaac looked down at the coffee table.

“Here Scott.” She handed the envelope over.

Scott popped open the flap tucked into the envelope, then slid out the card. He unfolded it and scanned the inside, smiling when he got to the end and closed it. He touched his forehead to Isaac’s and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Thank you.” Scott said before sitting back up again.

Liam was feeling nosy, “What was it?”

“A promise.” Scott said grinning.

“I, uh, kind of abandoned the pack a while back when things got tough.” Isaac admitted, “It was the worst decision I ever made. I’m never going to do that again.” His smile was sad, but in a sort of sweet, hopeful way.

“Mom, can you grab my gift for him?” Scott asked, still grinning.

She grabbed vey flat box and handed it to Isaac. He looked at Scott, a curious expression on his face before he tore away the paper. He revealed a box that flipped open and pulled out a small square sheet of paper from inside. It had a thick ring on the outside with a small ring inside. Liam knew this was their pack symbol, but Isaac still looked confused.

“Derek said he’d help me set the pack tattoo for you. If you want.” Scott looked at Isaac’s face trying to read his reaction, “That way everyone will know you’ll always be a part of this pack.”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Isaac’s face lit up, “I love it!”

Scott looked relieved at the reaction. Isaac snuck a kiss, still smiling. Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand and held it, staring at the paper. There was this weird sort of innocence to Isaac that Liam couldn’t quite describe. And it was clear Scott was really into him from the way he looked at him. Liam was really happy for his alpha.

“Melissa--” Theo started.

“No, no. Mine first. Please.” Liam interrupted.

Theo chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Ok, little wolf.”

Melissa turned back to the tree after Theo nodded to her. She crouched down and found a long, thin box. When she planted it in Theo’s hands he carefully undid the folds, refusing to tear the paper. Liam knew he was doing this to frustrate him. More of a playful jab at Liam’s impatience than anything else. Once the paper was carefully removed he opened the top with a look of curiosity. He lifted out a ring with a chain strewn through it.

“I got a place to melt down a piece of Kira’s sword.” Liam explained.

Theo smiled, but there was still a hint of confusion, “Why?”

“Now no one can put it back together. No one can send you back or take you away from me.” Liam was starting to feel nervous about his gift, “I didn’t know if you’d wear a ring, so I got a chain so you could wear it around your neck if you wanted.” He searched Theo’s face for a reaction.

“Thank you.” Theo smiled, “It’s great.” The smile crept into Theo’s eyes as he unclasped the chain and put it around his neck. He kissed Liam on the forehead. He lifted the ring off his chest and rolled it between his fingers, staring at it.

“One special gift left.” Melissa said as she handed a box smaller than any of the others to Liam.

“Well, open it.” Theo nudged him.

Liam thought about carefully prying open the edges of the paper, but he knew that wouldn’t bother Theo at all. Instead, he tore open the paper and popped open the box. Sitting on top of a little sheet of cotton was a key. It looked like Liam’s key to Melissa’s, which left him very confused.

“It’s a key.” Theo said as if it explained everything.

“But, I have a key already.”

“You do, but this key is different.”

Liam had no idea what Theo was getting at, “How?”

“It’s the key to your new home,” Theo looked at his eyes, “if you want it to be.”

“Wait? Are you--”

“Yes. I already asked Melissa, she said it was ok.” Theo smiled and nodded to Melissa who nodded back. "And your parents are ok with it too."

“Really?” Liam was tearing up.

“Yes, little wolf, I would love for you to move in.” Theo touched his cheek, “I don’t want to spend any more time away from you than I have to.”

Liam was nodding before he could get the words to come out, “Yes! I want to!”

Liam couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Theo into a kiss. He knew it was probably a little rude, but he was too happy right now to care. When it ended he was smiling so hard he knew his face would hurt later, but that would just remind him of this amazing moment. A happy tear had trailed down one of his cheeks and Theo wiped it away with a thumb.

They opened the rest of the gifts after that, nibbling on the cinnamon rolls and sipping the hot cocoa. There were smiles and laughter and soon they’d all be snuggled up watching Christmas movies as Melissa insisted on preparing for a Christmas dinner later that night on her own. Chris even came by after a while to join them, well more to join Melissa. It was truly a nice night. As Liam rubbed the key in the pocket of his pajamas, he decided that this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
